Sistermon Ciel
Summary Sistermon Ciel is one of the three Sistermon sisters, it wears a veil modeled after a mouse. It roams around various lands investigating unusual phenomena, and reports its findings to Gankoomon. It leads a peaceful life by day, but turns into an assassin who hunts down troublemakers by night. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C, far higher with Awakening Name: Sistermon Ciel Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless, but treated as and appears Female Age: Unknown Classification: Champion level Data Attribute Puppet Digimon, One of the Sistermon Sisters Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Can attack without making a sound, Statistics Amplification and Transformation via Awakening, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Moonlight Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Healing, Offensive Information Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Durability Negation with Dark Crusher and Bloodsucking (Those how have their "blood" sucked have all their information drawn out and have their vital function cease and finally they die), Life Manipulation (Can drain life force), Resurrection via Dark Savior, Immortality (Type 1), Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Island level (Comparable to Sistermon Noir who was able to fight off both Keisuke's well trained Champion level Digimon and Nokia's Agumon and Gabumon along with Sistermon Blanc on her side), far higher with Awakening (Along with Sistermon Blanc, was able to fight Keisuke and Nokia whose Agumon and Gabumon recently digivolved into Greymon and Garurumon) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to her sisters who kept pace with all of Keisuke's Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, far higher with Awakening Durability: At least Island Class, far higher with Awakening Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Sistermon Blanc who despite fighting 5 Champion Digimon, still had more than enough energy to continue fighting) Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: Shirotsume-Ichimonji Intelligence: Ciel is a very skilled fighter and swordswoman who is a master of assassination techniques and prefers to end the opponent with a lethal blow rather than fight directly. Weaknesses: Virus Digimon, Darkness Based Attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. *'Awakening:' Ciel enters her "Awake" state in which grants her a massive boost in power, durability and speed while also powering up her attacks (likely comparable to something like the X-Antibody transformation). *'Shirotsume Ichimonji-giri (White Clover Horizontal Slash):' Uses its cherished sword Shirotsume-Ichimonji to cut the enemy without making a sound. *'Luna Claw:' Scratches with claws that are lovely at first glance, but are filled with dark power. *'Tear Shot:' Fires a beautiful water orb at the opponent. *'Lop-ear Ripple:' Swallows up the opponent in a vortex of bubbles. *'Dark Crusher:' Uses an arrow of Darkness to destroy any data it touches. If the opponent survives, then there is a chance that they are paralyzed. *'Undead Fang:' Bites the foe. *'Eye of Nightmare:' Inherited from Dracmon. Hypnotizes the foe with her eyes. *'Dark Savior:' Uses the power of darkness to resurrect an ally. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Assassins Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Water Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Paralysis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6